


What is Valentines

by RavenTao



Series: Valentine Drabbles 2014 [9]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, Nezumi's a tease, Nezumi/Shion - Freeform, Nezumi/Sion - Freeform, Nezushi - Freeform, Sion wants to celebrate Valentines, Sion/Shion however you wanna spell it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi has to explain Valentines to Sion. It can't be that hard, can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Valentines

“Hey, Nezumi, what’s Valentines day?”

“Why? It doesn't matter, does it?”

“Why wouldn't it matter?”

Nezumi sighed as he turned over on the couch to look Sion in the eye. “It’s an old holiday to get people to spend their money on useless things to show their affection to the one they supposedly love. Pretty superficial if you ask me.”

“It’s a day to show you love someone?”

“If that’s what you take from that explanation, I suppose so.”

“Why is getting gifts for the one you love a bad thing?”

“Look, Sion, Valentines day isn't around anymore for a reason, okay?”

“But this book makes it sound so nice, why can’t we celebrate?”

“What? You want a day of romance and passion?” Nezumi got up and walked over to Sion who had been sitting on the bed with his knees to his chest and a book in his hands. He leaned down over him, smirking and brought his hand to Sion’s cheek, brushing aside any of the stray hairs that were in his face. Making it so he could look him straight in the eye as he spoke.

“You want me to get you flowers and tell you you’re the only one for me?” He leaned in closer to the smaller boy who had started to blush by now. His lips hovering just above Sion’s, too far away if you had asked him.

“To kiss you under the setting sun like the two of us are the only ones in the world.” One knee was set onto the bed next to Sion’s feet, the mattress dipping just a bit under Nezumi’s added weight. He placed his free hand on Sion’s knee to steady himself as he leaned closer. Every word he spoke, his breath ghosting over Sion’s quivering lips.

“And then by the light of the stars, whisper sweet nothings in your ear and lay you down, holding you gently to me while we make love under the moonlight all night long.” He smirked, pecking the smaller boy on the cheek. Messing with him was simply too easy. As he pulled back, the mattress lifting again as his weight was removed, he took the time to admire the deep red that Sion’s face had turned all because of him.

“Does that sound like a good time to you?” He was about to leave to go back to the couch when he felt Sion’s hand on his jacket sleeve. He looked down to the white haired boy with those dark stone gray orbs, questioningly as Sion buried his face into the still opened book. “Yes your majesty~?” Nezumi smirked at the way he noticed a shiver run up Sion’s spine at his words.

“I– I …” Sion’s hand was shaking and he pulled his legs in tighter.

“Hmmm~ Did his majesty get hard just thinking about all the things I could do to him for Valentines day~?” Nezumi chuckled. Though when he didn't get his usual shout of denial from the other, but rather a darker shade of red reaching Sion’s ears and a strained whimper, Nezumi couldn't help blushing a tiny bit himself.

“You did, didn't you?”

“M-m-Maybe.” Sion’s voice was quiet and barely audible, but Nezumi heard it.

“Jeez, what am I going to do with you?”

“It’s all your fault! You should help take responsibility!”

“And what would his majesty like me to do to take responsibility then?”

“… Could we pretend it’s Valentines day?”


End file.
